


The Conduit and the Knight

by Kyarymell



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Libra of Souls, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: Roughly follows the Libra of Souls storyline, with more interaction between the PC and Grøh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be as popular as my other fics, but we write because we love the characters.   
>  I hope you will enjoy, I just KNOW some of you are thirsty for this stoic boi xoxo

_Uphold the values of the Aval Organisation, exterminate Outsiders and complete the mission._

These words were ingrained heavily in Grøh’s being until his fateful encounter with Nightmare. When he realised he wasn’t entirely human anymore, his conviction in his duty wavered for the very first time.

How could he accept his existence now that he was an Outsider? He would much rather die than surrender to the madness. Grøh’s hatred for the Malfested ran deep and now he was considered one of them.

It wasn’t until Azwel had him fight to the death against his best friend that his opinion changed. The Agent in Black would harness the corrupted power and end the twisted scientist’s pathetic life once and for all. Troubled, he spends some time wrestling with the pain of the scarring.

Whilst investigating Astral Fissures on behalf of the Aval Organisation, he receives reports on someone with the ability to close them. The pair of you cross paths when Grøh makes the decision to make contact. He’s been watching your actions and wonders how someone with such power is able to stay inherently ‘good’.

Accompanied by Dion and Natalie, the group meets you for the first time. His comrades are instantly wary and it’s obvious to see why. The ability to close rifts is unprecedented and can only come from an Outsider.

 

Eventually, the organisation considers you a useful asset to the cause and in turn the Agent keeps a vigilant watch on you, wondering if he would be required to strike you down. Spending days and nights travelling together fighting bandits and sealing rifts, it’s starting to seem like he doesn’t need to.

Dion and Natalie warm to you slightly, but keep a lingering promise on their lips to end your life if you became a threat. Sometimes you thrash around in your sleep and he knows the signs anywhere: night terrors. More than once Grøh kicks you awake, harsh but snaps you out of your subconscious instantly.

The pair of you spar on such mornings, the sun still hiding below the horizon. Grøh makes the excuse that you should keep your senses sharp, but he needs to ensure you’ve retained your humanity.

“I must report to Aval regularly on your progress.”

You haven’t become Malfested in the time you’ve spent travelling with him. It makes the Agent slightly hopeful that he will not eventually succumb to the darkness within.

 

He thinks about you most days on the road and finds himself concerned for your safety. You’re a formidable fighter that much is true- he can count on you to hold your own in battle. No, it’s when you haven’t absorbed the energy of an Astral Fissure in a long while that he can see exhaustion creep into every fibre of your being.

“Do you need to rest?”

You pause over his words for a moment.

“No, I’m fine. I can keep going.”

Grøh shook his head. The Agent may not be the paragon of social interaction but he knows a lie when he hears one. Wordlessly, he grabs the meagre pack from your shoulders which contains food supplies and your extra clothes and walks ahead of you. He nods to his comrades as all of you approach town.

“We will rest in town and head to the next Astral Fissure at the earliest convenience.”

“Yes, sir!”

Exhausted, you take a moment to sit under the shade of a tree, the sands of the desert between your toes. Pulling an apple from your pocket, you bite down, thankful it hasn’t gone bad yet. If there was one thing you remembered from your previous life, it was to keep fruits on your person.

 

The next time you’re conscious, its night and you’re covered by a light blanket. Eyes darting around the room, you can make out the silhouettes of Dion and Natalie’s forms on the beds adjacent to you. You’re slightly disoriented, unsure when you drifted into the arms of sleep.

Rubbing the sweat off your brow, you realised that you’re in an inn and _someone carried you here_. Pinching your cheeks, your mind immediately wanders to the Agent in Black. No indication it was him though, so you quickly waved those thoughts away.  There was no denying how handsome he was and being in close proximity to him almost every day really didn’t help.

Stretching, you felt your pounding headache from earlier subside but you were still weakened. Peering over at the corner of the room you spotted Grøh, fast asleep on a chair. It must’ve been his turn to keep watch but the heat exhaustion had gotten to him during the day.

He is driven, always wanting to get the job done and it was clear he would give his life for the cause. His feet were planted on the floor, body facing towards the entranceway in the event of an attack.

 

You seldom saw him in rest and wondered if he had nightmares too. At this moment he lacked a lot of his usual armour, but kept the strange gauntlet on. Too curious for your own good, you walked over slowly, fully aware he could wake up in an instant.

Unable to help yourself you reached up, brushing stray bangs away from his face, studying the scars on his brow. Feeling the contact, his eyes snapped open, bare hand gripping you with an intensity that made you shiver. The Agent’s eyes bore into yours for a moment, then recognition finally settled in.

“You’re awake,” he breathed, “that’s good. We leave at first light.”

He mumbled your name before falling asleep again and you froze for a second. All this time he called you ‘Conduit’ (he always kept things professional, in the event you became Malfested). You smiled a little, recalling the fact that he was the same person who yelled his actions in battle to ‘inspire’ his comrades.

_“Shift into counter attack, separate! Roar for me… Aerondight!”_

_Splitting apart his blade, he swung them gracefully in an arc, cleanly slicing through a Malfested. The others turned tail, running away from the battle. You looked at him inquisitively._

_“Why do you always do… that?”_

_Sheathing his weapon, he put his hands on his hips, as if running a lecture._

_“Confidence is one of the virtues instilled in all members of Aval. I am merely reinforcing my disciplines by announcing my actions. The purpose is to inspire others in combat.”_

_You slowly nodded at his response, trying to keep an open mind. Dion and Nat_ _alie peered over at the exchange, coughing into their gloves to cover their amusement. Grøh seemed to notice this, cheeks tinged a little pink._

_“Get back to it!”_

Despite his always-business attitude and cold exterior, it seemed that he cared more than he let on.

 

There wasn’t any chance after that to talk about what had transpired, as much as you wanted to. Strangely enough, the stoic man subconsciously came into contact with you more. If his subordinates noticed the feather-light touches he gave to your back (pushing you forward) or your shoulder (acknowledging your hard work in battle) they didn’t make comment.

Dion kept on shooting you suspicious glances, a knowing glint in his eye. Natalie seemed deep in thought, curious as to how her aloof superior could shamelessly brush your hands together longer than necessary when passing rations. After everything, you chalked it up to Grøh possibly being touch-starved.

Not that you were complaining, anyway. There were leads to follow, Malfested to kill. It was nice having such animated company, even if on some days Grøh's subordinates wanted to try and follow with his stoic example. 

 

Dion and Natalie had to part ways eventually, tasked with finding information that could bring the group closer to Soul Edge. You’re now travelling alone with the Agent, him fulfilling his obligation to keep watch on you.

While investigating some ruins, Malfested took you by surprise. Cornered with your stamina depleting from battling hordes of them, Grøh makes the split decision to use some of his hidden power to save you. When your eyes took in his form, gauntlet partially broken and evil energy seeping from his scars, your breath caught in your throat.

Deadly. Terrifying. _Beautiful._

He moved with a grace seen only by dancers, his blades slicing through enemies with ease. Your eyes couldn’t follow him as he dashed, painting the floor red with blood. Having fallen to your knees, you didn’t notice the battle being over until the Agent is by your side.

He extends his arm towards you, helping you back on your feet. Your hand trembles a little in his, unable to comprehend what you had just seen. Expression suddenly unreadable, he turns his back to you and motions for you to continue your investigation.

 

When the pair of you made it back to the inn that night, he spoke little of what had transpired until it was late. You were on a small balcony, overlooking the rest of the city. Jaw clenched, Grøh seemed to struggle with his words- as if concerned of your opinion.

“So you’ve seen it now. You must think me a monster.”

You’re quiet, recalling the times you’ve spent together on the road, culminating up to now.

_“On your feet, we’re not done yet!”_

_A gloved hand pushes you upwards, rain sluicing on your skin. The Agent blocks an incoming blow meant for you with his Aerondight Replica, the metal harshly ringing out in the air. Skidding across the grass you jump, swinging your weapon and downing the enemy in Grøh’s blind spot._

_He nodded to you, yelling out across the field._

_“Dion, Natalie, what’s your status?”_

_“All clear here, sir!”_

How can you make a monster out of a man who always ensured his comrades were safe?

_“Let me bandage that wound for you. We cannot afford an infection.”_

_He disinfected the cut and you hissed in pain. Pulling off one of his gloves for a moment, he neatly wrapped the bandage. As his bare hand touched your skin, you could tell that he spent many years honing his skill from his callused palms. Fastening the cloth, he nodded at his handiwork, as if he had done this many times before._

_“This should be sufficient enough.”_

_You smiled, thanking him as he waved you off._

_“I must ensure the team is fit for the next mission.”_

Back in the present, Grøh was waiting for your response. You confidently stepped towards him, trying to ignore how soft his features were in the moonlight.

“You’re not a monster. The Grøh I know looks after his teammates,” you place a hand on his scarred shoulder, making him flinch at the proximity, “The Grøh I know used his power to save my life.”

His eyes searched yours for a moment, trying to detect any sort of lies. Letting out a heavy sigh, he relaxed into your touch. Crickets chirped in the distance as the pair of you stood, stars twinkling in the sky.

“There was no other option. Keeping you safe was the top priority.”

Suddenly, he grabbed your shoulders, voice laced with desperation.

“With the limiter gauntlet broken, I’m struggling with keeping a grasp on my humanity. Promise me you will kill me if I completely lose control. I can only trust _you_ with this.”

So Aval doesn’t know. You owe him for everything he’s done; telling you where Astral Fissures were when you needed it, picking up your slack when you couldn’t stand on your own and saving your life.

“Grøh… I promise. But I’m not going to be happy about it.” you mutter, even though doing so makes your heart seize in your chest.

The Agent is tense and you worry he’s going to disappear if you say anything.

“Why? You shouldn’t concern yourself with me.”

People look up to him, respect him, _care_ for him and he asks why you’d be upset at his passing? Surging forward you press your lips against his, hoping it conveys your thoughts-no, your feelings for him. His eyes widen for a moment, but he does not push you away. You could only hope it was a good thing.

 

Tentatively his bare hand reached up to touch your cheek, tracing your skin gently. Smiling against his lips, you took it as a sign to continue kissing him, fully aware he could have ended this if he was uncomfortable. Grøh moved his fingers under your chin, tilting your head slightly and deepening the kiss.

His worries, his anxiety at becoming a mindless shell were all made obvious in the way he slightly trembled. The gauntlet arm circled your waist, holding you close enough to have your chests pressing against each other. You pulled away slightly, trying to catch your breath.

Seeing your slightly flushed face... _Something_ _dark_ whispers to the Agent, telling him to take more of what you’re offering.

Unexpectedly, Grøh hooks his thumb on the corner of your mouth, forcing your lips to part. Taking advantage of your surprise, he presses his tongue in your mouth, swiping it against yours. The arm around you tightens and you suddenly feel like prey ensnared by a trap.

The kiss loses all pretence of being sweet when he kisses you harder, your teeth clicking against his. The way his moves his tongue against yours is sinful and sends shivers down your spine. Knees going weak, you reprimanded yourself for submitting so easily to him.

Something doesn’t feel right, but you can’t find the strength to push him off. Absentmindedly, you wondered if your lips would be as red as a cherry if you looked into a mirror. Your thoughts are cut short when he backs you into the balcony railing.

 

You’re a fighter, but you still feel a slight sting of the stone against your side. The Agent brings a hand up, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling, leaving your neck exposed. Pleased with the whimper you made in response, he pressed kisses along your skin, delighting in the softness.

He leaves bites, some hard enough to make you hiss in pain. As an afterthought, you’re relieved when he presses his tongue against the marks to soothe you.

It’s only when you feel hands moving to unlace the front of your tunic is when you come to your senses.

“Grøh!”

The stoic man you knew wouldn’t be so brazen as to undress you in full view of bystanders. Pushing with all your might, you free yourself from his iron-like grip. The man glared at you, eyes glowing a burning red. His appearance was the same back when you fought Malfested earlier that day.

“Hey, snap out of it!”

A tense moment passed between the pair of you. Despite the fact that you had stared down worse horrors on your journeys together, you were wary. There was no telling what he was capable of in this state.

Grøh blinked, his eyes returning to their normal colour and you breathed a sigh of relief. The evil aura you sensed from him retracted in an instant. With an anguished look on his face, he vaulted over the side of the balcony and disappeared into a shimmer of light.

_‘What… What the hell just happened?’_

Dumbstruck, you had no choice but to get some rest and hope he returned by morning. There was no use in expending your meagre energy to look for him, you were still injured from the ruins expedition.

 

Your wounds have mostly healed from the medicine and the food you had the night before and you wake up feeling ready to journey out again. To your immense relief, you spot Grøh sitting on his bed, reading some reports.

“Good morning.”

He nods at your greeting, mainly out of politeness. You note that he’s back to his icy, brooding self. Well, there goes your plans of discussing what happened last night.

Gathering your clothes, you decide to head out into the communal bath. You figured it was better for the both of you to get as much space as possible before having to travel together again. Its early morning and you shiver a little as your toes touch the water.

As you started to submerge yourself, you heard a noise. Whipping your head around, you readied yourself for confrontation. With the world being the way it was, you couldn’t be too careful, especially if you had no clothes on.

“Oh! Sorry to startle you, dear. Just replenishing the soaps. You must’ve had a long night.”

Just the innkeeper. She pointed to her neck, giving you a wink before walking away.

It took you a moment to realise what she was implying, face burning in embarrassment.

 

As the pair of you continued your travels, you grew increasingly irritated by the silence. You didn’t expect things to suddenly change because of the kiss but you wanted it to be acknowledged. Grøh didn’t speak unless absolutely necessary, avoiding you when you attempted to bring up the subject.

Arms crossed you stared ahead, the desert finally giving way to more lush scenery. There was still a mission, intel to be gained. After 3 days walking in his suffocating presence, your annoyance made itself known.

“What was that back there?”

The Agent towered over you. Turning away from him, you pulled a whetstone from your pocket and busied yourself with sharpening your weapon.

“What are you talking about?”

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Your form was sloppy in that last battle. Had I not intervened in time, your skull would have been crushed by that mace.”

Frowning, you paused in your weapon maintenance.

“Since when do you care?”

“I care because the world hangs in the balance and your Astral Fissure sealing capabilities can turn the tide on the Malfested.”

“Always about the mission, aren’t you? Well I am in no obligation to be here, I could just watch the world burn.”

You didn’t mean a word you said, you wanted to find a way to stop Malfested from being created. If the world went to hell, everyone loses. 

“Wait-“ he called your name, face pained for a moment.

You stalked off from your shared campsite, hoping to get some time alone. A few nights continued like this.

 

As it turns out, Azwel absorbed enough power from the Astral Fissures to summon the false Soul Edge. According to the reports, Dion and Natalie were to rendezvous with you at the Shrine of Eurydice. The tension between you and the Agent was stifling, but you knew in your heart that saving the world was more important than your hurt feelings.

It’s only when you’re approaching the woods you are stopped by a gloved hand on your wrist.

“I’m sorry for running that night. I was afraid, disgusted at what I had become. I realise now, I didn’t consider your feelings. You don’t have to forgive me for taking so long to say anything.”

He wanted to talk about this _now_? You’re taken aback by his admission and your silence prompted him to continue.

“It’s been an honour to travel alongside you. I admire you as a warrior and… as a person.”

“Grøh…”

It was obvious that he found it difficult to get his feelings across and his words wouldn’t solve the animosity between you two, but it was a start. You threw your arms around his neck and melted when he returned the embrace.

As you both pulled away, he rubbed his neck almost bashfully.

“Those marks on your neck… Do they still hurt?”

“A little. But they’re healing.”

Traversing through the woods, the Agent answered any questions you had about him and you did the same when he asked about you. It made him seem more human and not just a mindless automaton immersed in his duty.

“You wanted to know more about me, if I can recall. I find myself missing my home country. It’s snowy, and…”

The pair of you fell into a familiar combat rhythm and he was a touch more patient than he was a few days ago.   

 

On Grøh’s orders, you’re facing against Azwel to buy some time while he’s clearing Malfested with Dion and Natalie. The self-appointed “leader” to humanity keeps you on your toes. You grit your teeth with every blow he strikes against you, the knockback causing your guard to waver.

“How _exciting_ , I’ve been waiting for this!”

It’s frustrating having to watch from all sides when he materialises a new weapon for his arsenal. Dodging an axe flying your direction and thrusting your weapon upwards, you manage to stagger him for a moment. He didn’t seem to like it, throwing his hands up and creating a barrier.

Pushing his entire bodyweight onto you, he threw you backwards and you winced, hitting the stone floor and skidding across the water.

 _‘This is it,’_ you thought, _‘this is where I meet my end.’_

Until, a flash of light appeared and a familiar figure clad in dark armour appeared before you.

Azwel sneered at Grøh with an air of superiority.

“Do you really believe you can win?”

The Agent stared at him defiantly, weapon at the ready.

“Hmph. Win or lose, I don’t care. I’m here, because I despise you. That’s it!”

 

The platform shook, Malfested energy radiating off the limiter gauntlet. Grøh turned to you, nodding. The look he gave you was one of silent resignation.

“The rest is in your hands.”

_‘I’m sorry, we just ran out of time.’_

Your eyes widened, his words sinking in. No wonder he took the time to apologise and get to know you. He was prepared to sacrifice his humanity and release his power to stop Azwel. He was prepared to become the Outsider he loathed from the bottom of his heart.

The next thing you noticed, was Grøh shouting out, limiter gauntlet disintegrating along with his eyepatch. A red aura burned around him, the spiritual pressure stirring a wind forceful enough to make you cover your eyes for a moment.

“Fool,” Azwel narrowed his eyes, “have you lost all reason?”

The Agent moved fast, throwing his weapon with a murderous intensity. As it flew through the air, the metal was _singing_. The scientist deflected it with ease, but Grøh predicted it, warping behind him and throwing a punch. 

Throwing a barrier at the last second, the Agent’s fist connected with a resounding crack. Not dissuaded in the least, Grøh flash stepped again, retrieving his weapon and going for a direct approach. As their weapons clashed, you found yourself unable to look away.

It was clear to see Azwel had the upper hand, having absorbed all that power from the Astral Fissures. He deflected each attack with ease as if it were mere child’s play. Summoning a staff from his arsenal, he spun it to parry Aerondight, making Grøh stagger backwards with a surprised look on his face.

The scientist took this opportunity to drive a blade straight through the Agent’s chest. Time seemed to stop as Grøh spluttered and wheezed. In a last show of ferocity, he roared, shoulder charging Azwel off the platform and into the ravine below.

 

A scream tore from your throat, legs finally working again. You dashed to the edge of the platform, searching desperately for any sign of Grøh. This was a joke, right?

Tears fell from your eyes as Dion and Natalie finally caught up to you. Seeing the grief-stricken look on your face, they instantly figured out what happened.

“Sir Grøh...”

“So he was an Outsider this whole time…”

Two pairs of hands grasped your shoulders, pulling you off the stone floor. Dion checked you for injuries whilst Natalie called for reinforcements. Not taking the time to recuperate, you joined the search party that filed in a day later.

The search went on for hours to no avail and eventually you had to part from Aval, seeking your own answers. There hadn’t been other Astral Rifts appearing in the meantime, so the Organisation didn’t contact you. Travelling alone felt wrong, having been in the company of others for a few years now.

All throughout your solo journey, you felt an evil presence at your back.

…Could it be?

You couldn’t rule out the possibility that perhaps Azwel survived the fall. Naturally you sought out Zasalamel, the man who brought you back from the brink of death all those years ago. Your search led you to back to a desert town, one of the many you visited previously.

 

Coming face to face with the man, you quickly relayed what had happened and he nodded.

“What you say is true. He survived. Can you not feel it?”

He went on with more cryptic information about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, but you started to tune out, the most important information weighing heavily on your mind. You had to harness the power of one of the blades and kill the scientist with your own hands.

You needed help from the Aval Organisation.

After all, if Azwel survived then most likely, **Grøh did too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was a lot of boring exposition to write in order to develop the characters and I've been busy playing Red Dead Redemption 2. If you're wondering, I've purposely left out the name, weapon style and appearance of the reader. Hope it's immersive enough for you guys to fill in the blanks.   
> 

You’re staring out into the grassy meadow before you, wind blowing through your hair. It’s been a while since you’ve taken a break. Zasalamel’s tasked you with finding individuals whose lives were intertwined with Soul Edge.

 _“A greater understanding would help your true calling,”_ he would say.

As of now, you’re focusing on your breathing. Either a stroke of luck (or misfortune) causes you to cross paths with a woman named Ivy Valentine. Engaging you in combat out of a misunderstanding, her blows were relentless.

Sighing you laid back, feeling the grass between your fingers. Too many times her snake-like sword was close to shaving the tip of your nose off. At least she answered a few questions about Soul Edge before she left.

Burdened with a cursed bloodline, she’s hell bent on destroying Soul Edge, which brought her family much despair. As your weapons clashed, you could feel something radiate off her. It made you feel more in tune with the Astral Chaos.

You inquired about her outfit and the silver-haired woman responded, saying it was designed by her and allowed her to communicate with her sword easier. Thinking back, you’ve never seen so much skin before in your life.

Confident and domineering, she was a woman you somewhat admired. Painfully, you catch yourself wondering what kind of people Grøh was interested in. Pushing yourself upwards from your spot in the meadow, you checked your map for your next venture.

Eventually, the Aval Organisation catches up to you and summons you to their headquarters. It seemed urgent, the messenger in a hurry as they relayed the situation. Arriving a short time after, you’re relieved to see some familiar faces.

“Good to see you again. Hope your travels have been relatively smooth.”

Natalie looks tired, as if she hasn’t rested in a while. Dion is the opposite, pacing around on nervous energy. Crossing your arms, you listened intently as the Agents gave you the news.

Azwel has gathered his followers together at Ostrheinsburg Castle in order to harness the energies of the heavens and the earth. His plans to “save humanity” depend on a ritual that is time sensitive, to be carried out when the moon is full and the stars align. The date is set at two months from current time and you start to feel the pressure.

 

The world being on the brink of destruction was almost inconceivable and you wondered if you would be able to harness the power of the spirit swords in time. Fists clenched, you tried to find hope in Zasalamels’ parting words to you.

_“Someone with your strength could be able to reach out into the Astral Chaos and claim one of the swords as your own.”_

Natalie’s hand on your shoulder startled you out of your thoughts. She was never known to make friendly gestures, but she had a desperate look on her face.

“Please. You must join us in this fight against Azwel.”

Pleading wouldn’t do a damn thing. Because you made it up in your mind that you would stand against Azwel, for Grøh. Flooded with determination, you would train as much as 2 months would permit you.

“Of course. For our fallen friend.”

Natalie and Dion nodded to you, sharing the same sentiment. The next thing on the agenda was to continue seeking out powerful warriors and you told them as such. Then, you would join the raid on the castle alongside Aval.

 

With the deadline in mind, you continued on your travels, updating Aval on your whereabouts. Sensing another being linked to the swords, your journey brings you to the distant mountains. There, you observed a woman purifying the evil out of a Malfested person.

Curious, you engage her in battle. An ability such as the purification of souls was not something to simply look over. She fought fiercely as expected and despite her small stature, was able to knock you back with her shield bash. Like others before however, you defeated her.

The woman introduced herself as Sophitia, originally a baker from Athens. She took up the sword and shield after she was called to a higher purpose from the Gods to cleanse evil. Reaching down to pull her off the ground, a gasp fell from her lips as your hands touched.

“You harbour a great power... without your mind and soul consumed. How?”

You shrugged, some things were a mystery, even to you who has met inter dimensional warriors before. Figuring out that her cleansing ability was a God-given gift left you disappointed. You were unable to harness such a skill and therefore was unable to help Grøh, wherever he might be.

“For all your future endeavours, I will pray for you.”

Wishing her well, you parted ways.

 

Preparations finally made, you made your way to Ostrheinsburg Castle to assist Aval in launching an attack.

Zasalamel confronted you beforehand, in order to gauge your current power. Drawing his scythe, he beckoned to you. Determined, you chose the reckless course of action, for time was at the essence.

“This is your final test. You must have the conviction to see this through, without the fear of death.”

Weapons clashing, you flipped forward, using the momentum to land a heavy blow on the man. Before your blade hit its mark, time seemed to stop around you. Feeling the slice of his scythe against you, you twitched in pain.

Finally, you felt your grip on time come back to normal and you were pushed back against the ground. Panting, you would show this man your conviction to prevent Azwel’s plans from coming into fruition. Gripping your weapon tightly, you ignored the blood pouring from your wounds.

He prepared another attack, but you rushed forward. The blade of the scythe grazed your shoulder and you struck a heavy blow against him, breaking a part of his armour. That seemed to be satisfactory, for he stepped back and stashed his weapon away in a shimmer of light.

 “You are ready enough.”

Nodding, he healed your wounds, disappearing out of sight. Somehow, none of the Aval Agents witnessed the exchange. You felt something strange, like a burning within. Realising you were running out of time, you didn’t dwell on it for too long.

 

You interrogated one of Azwel’s followers into telling you where the ritual was to take place. The Aval agents had been informed of your importance to the strike mission and cut you a clear path to the Hall of the Chosen.

You grit your teeth as soon as you spot the scientist in the middle of the room.

“You’re here. How wonderful! Just as predicted.”

“Azwel.”

“You even remembered my name! I’m so pleased.”

He circled you, explaining that in order to free humanity from their early shackles, he would need a great wave of power from you. He had already harnessed the power of the false spirit swords but needed your energy. The scientist intended on causing a second catastrophe summoning what he called was the Ultimate Seed. It’s why he ‘allowed’ you to absorb the Astral Fissures.

Recalling all of those people who had descended to madness and fallen victim to the Evil Seed, you couldn’t let it happen.

Drawing your weapon, you readied yourself for anything. Frowning, there was no knowing the extent of Azwel’s insanity.

Much like previous run-ins with the scientist, you had to be aware of his weapons from all sides. A normal warrior would have trouble holding their own, but you felt more in tune with your weapon than ever before. It was like an extension of your arm.

Azwel summoned a staff and spun it, intending to catch you off-guard like he did with Grøh. You saw right through the trickery, thrusting your weapon into his blind spot. The battle went on like this, exploiting flaws in his stance.

 

As soon as you backed him into a corner, you were certain you would be victorious. He hissed, realising that you gained the upper hand. A burst of energy surged through him and you raised your weapon to guard. The false swords had materialised in front of you.

The Hall of the Chosen warped and twisted into the Astral Chaos, your head spinning in the shift of dimensions. His attacks were frequent, heavy and you found yourself having difficulty keeping up. Slowly you were getting fatigued, until you felt a burning sensation from within.

You roared like something bestial, not wanting to back down. Your soul felt like it was on fire, a torrent of power welling up inside you. Knocking him backwards with the force of your charged energy, you broke through one of his shields with sheer willpower. But it wasn’t enough.

“Yes... yes! That’s it! Give it your all or perish here!”

Exhausted defending against his relentless attacks, he disarmed you, the metal clattering uselessly to the ground. Summoning all his weapons, time seemed to slow as they sailed towards you. It was now or never.

Reaching out into the Astral Chaos, your soul grasped onto a thread, the connection resonating within you. Pulling with all your might, the charged energy you accumulated coalesced into something you thought only of legend.

Soul Calibur.

Without a second to spare, you slashed furiously, shattering his conjured weaponry in one fell swoop. Shifting your stance you rushed him and he raised his false swords to defend himself. The false swords disintegrated under the might of Soul Calibur, causing the scientist to stagger backwards.

With a well-placed slash, Azwel fell to his knees, spluttering and laughing.

“You... you were the one I sought.”

As soon as his lifeless body hit the ground, you too felt like you were slipping away. As a light enveloped your body, you accepted your fate. In your last waking moment however, you regretted not being able to fulfil your promise to Grøh.

 

You’re feeling as though you’re drifting on a current.

Weightless, the world around you is silent, unlike the hellscape that was the Astral Chaos. Soul Calibur’s pull is distant now, your power completely drained from summoning it.

If this was heaven, you’re not sure what to think. A complete vacuum where you can feel...your heartbeat and warmth. Curious, you flexed your fingers. That could only mean-

Jolting awake, you come face to face with Zasalamel once more. He’s praising you, confirming that you put a halt to Azwel’s plans.

“I will continue to watch over the world, seeing where this new era you ushered in will go.”

He stalked off again and you thanked him for bringing you back from the brink of death once more. You soon ran into Dion and Natalie, the relief evident on their faces.

“We searched everywhere for you, Azwel and the Soul Shard! What happened?”

“It’s over.”

Leaning against the pair of Aval Agents, you let out a long-drawn sigh as you recounted what had happened. They thanked you profusely, sending word ahead to their superiors about your contribution in saving the world. As you were escorted to Aval’s camp nearby for supplies, you wondered what was in store for you next.

 

Travelling the world without fear of running into Malfested people or ancient evils, your goal was clear.

_“Promise me you will kill me if I completely lose control. I can only trust you with this.”_

Never forgetting Grøh’s desperate plea, you followed rumours and leads throughout the continent. There were talks of a ‘Black Demon’ whose bloodlust was severe, mercilessly killing all those in his path. You took to the shady information brokers in back alleys and slums.

_“Even in the underground, there’s a limit to what jobs assassins and bounty hunters take. It is best you stop asking about the Black Demon. Those in the shadows want nothing to do with it.”_

Another fruitless endeavour, but you would not give up. Locals from the lands you visited almost gave the same description: a figure clad in black armour with a burning red malevolent aura. There was not enough evidence to conclude that Grøh and this Black Demon were one and the same but it was the only lead you had.

 

After a week of travelling, you saw some familiar faces from the start of your journey such as Maxi (with a brand new ship) and Kilik (less clouded by evil energies). Xianghua wasn’t present, but you were informed that she was visiting friends in her home country.

There was some time spent catching up with the pair and then you told them your plans.

“Whoa. The Black Demon you say? I heard he, she-or it, shows up when the moon is the fullest, surrounded by bodies!”

Maxi told the story with such enthusiasm, you weren’t sure whether or not to be concerned or amused.

“I heard that some secret organisation is trying to keep tabs on it.”

Kilik spoke up next to his companion, crossing his arms. Maxi rolled his eyes in response.

“Now that’s even more ridiculous.”

Maxi was grinning from ear to ear and you smiled in return, his energetic personality contagious.

“Thank you. You guys were really helpful.”

Mulling over their words, you made your decision.

_‘A secret organisation is involved.’_

It was time to pay the Aval headquarters a visit. You sailed with Maxi and Kilik, because it was a better alternative to traversing the mountains. Many stories were shared, a nostalgic feeling washing over you. Things were always better in good company.

 

Dion seemed very preoccupied with the floor when you asked about the Black Demon. Natalie being the more serious of the pair, gave you the straight facts.

“Aval is _interested_ in the Black Demon. I have been tasked to write a report on whether or not we should take it out. It is a danger to mankind,” she had a pained expression on her face for a moment, “but between you and me… I haven’t written a report yet because… because-“

“You think there’s a chance that it’s Grøh.” you finished for her.

She nodded, clearly torn by the situation. A serious soldier, dedicated to an organisation that eradicated Outsiders, ensuring the safety of all. Yet, she was tasked with evaluating the danger of something that may or may not be her comrade.

Dion suddenly found his voice, looking to you desperately.

“After all you’ve done for the world, we don’t deserve your help, but you want to find Grøh as much as we do, right? We have leads on his location but Astral Fissures have appeared again.”

You nodded, putting a hand in front of his face to calm him down. It was clear what they were asking of you.

“Just point me in the right direction. I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it.”

The pair of Aval Agents were visibly relieved and you thought it nice to see that even those who were to follow orders no questions asked, still cared. You peered over the map they provided and you felt hopeful.

 

For what it was worth, the hope you held did not last long. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you sheathed your weapon and closed the last Astral Fissure on your map.  The enemies you had encountered were not of this world (much like the swordsman with the silver blade) and it was an uphill battle for you.

It was strange that you retained your ability to close the rifts, but you couldn’t feel the pull of Soul Calibur anymore. Drained from the fighting, you sat down on a rock to catch your breath for a moment. Putting your head in your hands, you sighed heavily.

Conveniently, the Astral Fissures were near sightings of the Black Demon, based on intelligence from Aval. You saw a trail of bodies, but no one alive to tell the tale. If it wasn’t that, it was creatures or Malfested mistaken for the Black Demon.

Tears of frustration welled up in your eyes. **You missed Grøh so much**. His friendship, his loyalty and the possibility that the two of you could have had something more flashed through your mind. You made a promise to end him, but you wanted to desperately cling onto the possibility you could save him.

Pulling a water flask out of your satchel, you took a swig, remembering the night the pair of you opened up about your pasts.

“ _You asked about Curtis and I didn’t really answer. You deserve to know, as my c-comrade,” he appeared to stumble a little before he continued, “he was my closest friend in Aval and became Malfested when Azwel did something to him.”_

_You covered your mouth in shock. So that’s why Grøh was so closed off about the subject._

_“So you...”_

_“Yes. It was as I said. I was forced to kill him.”_

_You placed a hand on his arm._

_“It’s not my place to say but I think you did the right thing, releasing him from that madness.”_

_He crossed his arms, scouting the area ahead with a sombre look on his face._

_“Right or wrong, I fight so that Azwel pays for what he has done. What he forced upon me.”_

_As an afterthought, he gently placed his hand on top of yours._

_“But you helped me accept what I had become. Among other things. I appreciate that.”_

_Your heart fluttered in your chest at the contact._

Slightly saddened at the memory, you stood up from your resting spot and readied yourself for another journey back to Aval headquarters.

 

Back in Athens, Dion and Natalie seemed crestfallen at the news that you shared.

“The Astral Fissures are closed but there are no signs of the Black Demon anywhere. Does Aval have any more information?”

Natalie shook her head.

“Our scouts haven’t turned up anything in the days you’ve been gone.”

Dion placed a hand on his chin, frowning.

“It’s... it’s upsetting there will be no body to send back to his home.”

Eyes widening, you mentally slapped yourself. Home. Why didn’t you think of that before? Recalling Grøh’s words on the subject, things started to fall into place.

_“I find myself missing my home country. It’s snowy, and the mornings are beautiful when the ice glitters. It’s found far up North.”_

What if Grøh’s Malfested consciousness made the instinctual decision to return home? It was the most plausible scenario and you had run out of leads. Clenching your fist, you were determined to see this through.

Peering at your map, you nodded to the Aval Agents.

“Please hold off in writing that report about the Black Demon. I might know where it went.”

“Before you go! We have been told that the Black Demon only operates at night and uses a sword. Be safe out there.”

It was time to gather your winter clothing and make the trek to the Scandinavian Peninsula. You’ve never been there before and didn’t know what to expect. All in all, it was a shot in the dark.

 

Pulling your heavy coat tighter around yourself, wind whipped around your face. Steadying your breathing, you made your ascent into the mountains. All you could hear was the crunching of snow underfoot.

The first course of action was to find a landmark, then you would be able to scout the area. Your eyes narrowed, finding no signs of life anywhere. The further you travelled, the more quiet it was- you expected there to be at least some rodent animals roaming.  

After walking for what seemed like hours, you set your pack down and pulled out your binoculars. Sundown had come quicker than you anticipated. You could make out the shape of a cave for shelter and right next to it was a lake. Convenient.

Taking a step forward you felt a strange sensation like you weren’t supposed to be here. Your wrist flicked, unsheathing your weapon as you readied your stance.

It came in a flash.

Barely able to react, you hastily threw your weapon up, blocking the incoming blow. The sound reverberated through the trees as you came face to face with your attacker. Furious, wild eyes stared into yours as you jumped backwards to assess the situation.

_‘It’s… It’s Grøh!’_

A wave of emotions came over you at once, relieved that he was alive but torn about striking him down. The aura of Malfestation rolled off him in waves as he growled, hair burning red. His Aval uniform was torn, scars glowing in the moonlight.

He dashed at you, Aerondight slashing recklessly. It was a far cry from the elegant and methodical fighting style he used when he was still mostly human. All you could do was block against his attacks, your feelings for him clouding your judgement.

 

Logically, you knew this was not the man who you spent years travelling with, this was not the man who became your friend and held affections for. No, this was a monster whose bloodlust brought terror and death wherever it went.

But you needed some advice, you couldn’t make a decision right now. Encountering him was unprecedented and you were unsure about how to go about defeating him. Your eyes desperately skimmed the environment for a distraction.

Seeing the cave grotto nearby, you saw an opportunity. Trying not to make it obvious, you let yourself get backed into a corner, the snow packing under your feet. Anticipating his next move from all the times you sparred with him on the road, you ducked an incoming heavy attack.

It was as expected. Aerondight connected with the cave wall, shattering it instantly from the force. You rolled quickly out of the way as rocks fell from the ceiling, running back to the entrance to the cave. Knowing it was foolish, you spared a look back towards Grøh.

He yelled furiously at your escaping form, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. That was way too close for your liking.

 

As you made it down the mountains and into the ruins of Ostrheinsburg Castle, Zasalamel seemed to a have a penchant of appearing when you needed him.

“In order to defeat him, you need not do anything. In a few years his power will wane until it disappears, killing him in the process.”

You took a bite into your lip, not wanting things to come to that.

“There has to be another way. Please. I want to save him! I met a woman who was able to cleanse the impurity and bring a person back to their former self!”

Zasalamel put a hand on his chin, pondering your words for a moment.

“You could summon the sword you used to kill Azwel. However, you will have to sacrifice a portion of your remaining life to do so. Failing this, you will die. Is he worth that much to you?”

You nodded. He saved your life on multiple occasions and you would do anything to have that debt repaid.

“Yes. He is.”

The hermit sighed, as if he expected that answer.

“Look inside yourself and feel for the sword when the time is right.”

Hopefully, Grøh wouldn’t strike you down first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Good Shit™ is coming soon, don't you worry.   
>  Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... Just when I think I'm finished with this fic, my fingers keep typing.   
>  Sorry! Have more story because I clearly have no self-control.   
>  Also I now have the power to resurrect characters, it's free real estate.   
> 

Somehow, you’ve managed to make it to the Scandinavian Peninsula again without being detected by Grøh. It was unnerving that a bloodthirsty being was lurking nearby. Rubbing your hands near the campfire you set up, a chill ran down your spine.

You had to summon Soul Calibur or perish.  Thinking about Grøh’s predicament though, you suppose that some fates were worse than death. Throwing your whetstone in the air and catching it to calm your nerves, you sharpened your weapon.

After facing a madman who was hell bent on summoning the Ultimate Seed and inter-dimensional warriors beyond comprehension, this was nothing. Wind rushed through the cave you had situated yourself in and you shivered. A fighter you may be, but noises in the middle of the night were unsettling.

Roasting some food over the fire, you hastily gulped it down. Worries aside, you needed your strength. Kicking some dirt into the fire, you decided to risk some sleep. Walking for hours did no favours for you.

 

It’s daybreak when you sense an evil presence nearby. Slightly disoriented from sleep, you fumbled for your weapon and hid behind a rock wall. Steadying your breathing, you were almost certain it was Grøh. There was no other soul signature like his.

_‘I thought he only appeared at night?!’_

Looking out from your hiding spot, it seemed like the ex-agent wasn’t moving at all from his position outside the cave. Cursing, you blinked your tiredness away. You had to prepare for a fight and fast.

Stepping out, you held fast onto your weapon. His red eyes were on you in an instant. Could it be... he was waiting for you to appear?

**“You....”**

His voice was otherworldly, like those formless figures in your nightmares. You were surprised he was talking at all. It made your heart ache.

“I’m here. Like I promised.”

**“No... saving...!”**

Grøh snarled, narrowing his eyes as he charged. Sidestepping the attack, you turned swiftly to kick him in the shoulder. With his power running rampant, he was fast, catching your leg before it made contact. You felt yourself being thrown towards the cliff face but you twisted to re-orient yourself.

Kicking your feet off the rock, you used the momentum to thrust your weapon forward. Grøh disappeared in a shimmer of light, causing you to slide across the ground. He was soon behind you, ready to strike again. Rolling away quickly, he stabbed into the snow.

Seeing an opening, you hit him between the shoulder blades with the blunt end of your weapon. Grøh staggered forward, coughing and falling forwards. Taking a deep breath in, you desperately reached out to the Astral Chaos.

_‘Please. Let me save him.’_

A blue light burst from the palm of your hand as Soul Calibur materialised. With the hardest part over, your conviction was stronger than before. The ex-agent roared furiously, throwing his weapon towards you with the intention of closing the gap.

You deflected the weapon with ease, halting his plans to teleport behind you again. He reappeared, catching it mid-air and charging you front on. Soul Calibur glittered in the rising sun as you traded a blow with Grøh’s Aerondight. The clash of metal rang in your ears as you pushed with all your might.

Stepping back, Grøh’s eyes rested on your face, finally flickering with recognition.

“Forgive... me...”

He fell on his knees, pitching forward into the snow. Exhausted from summoning Soul Calibur, you did the same. The world went dark around you, the last thing felt was the biting cold against your skin.

 

Jolting awake you gasp for air, clawing at everything around you. A pair of hands are on your shoulders, gently pressing on you. You’re in a place you don’t recognise.

“It’s alright. You’re alright now.”

You look towards the voice, seeing an old woman standing there.

“How...“

You wince. Your voice is raspy and a pitcher of water is brought to you instantly.

“My husband was near the lake when he spotted you and the young man lying in the snow. It was good he found you when he did!”

Drinking the water offered to you slowly, you nod.

“Thank you. For saving us.”

She shook her head and smiled as she shut the door. You were relieved that there were still good people in the world. Stretching, you looked out the window to see Grøh sitting on a fallen log out in the snow.

Slowly, you got out of bed and realised you were only in your underclothes. Finding your heavy coat and boots, you exited the cabin. As you approached, you saw his hair and eyes were back to normal, along with the scars.

Sitting beside him on the log, he sighed, frosted breath visible in the air.

“I was prepared to die but incurred a great debt by you saving me.”

You shook your head, leaning against his side.

“You saved my life more than once.”

He hesitated with his words for a moment, struggling to formulate them.

“Your selfless acts have shown me I need to find a use for my power other than eliminating my enemies. As you did.”

“I’m glad, Grøh...”

“Aval won’t have me, since I’m an Outsider. It’s difficult to come to terms with it. So, I will have to travel alone to investigate the Astral Fissure still said to be open and wander from there...”

“Take me with you.”

You both possessed powers beyond normality. Ever since Zasalamel brought you from the brink of death, you couldn’t go back to your previous life. All you’ve known was travel for the past few years and it suited you.

Surprisingly, Grøh gave you a small smile.

“I... was hoping you would say that, actually. It’s a pleasure being in your presence.”

You felt him rest his head atop yours and despite the snow all around, you felt warm.

 

The pair of you decided to stay a little, chopping firewood and doing simple chores to thank the old couple who housed and fed you. If it weren’t for them, you probably wouldn’t have made it. You eventually recovered from the strain of summoning Soul Calibur and you said your goodbyes.

It was comfortable travelling alongside Grøh again and this time around he gave his opinion on things instead of opting to stay silent. Strange how becoming a monster and almost dying changed one’s perspective on things. Unfortunately, it was just the world you lived in.

As the pair of you crossed borders, you stopped to help those in need, whether it be towns besieged by bandits or monsters kidnapping people. It wasn’t a surprise that strange events kept unfolding after Azwel’s meddling with the Ultimate Seed. Grøh was having a better grasp on his power, but constructed a new limiter gauntlet under the watchful eye of a local blacksmith.

You didn’t have a serious disagreement with the ex-agent, until you passed Athens.

“I think Dion and Natalie would want to know if you’re alive and well.”

Grøh stopped walking for a moment, pulling the hood of his uniform up.

“I do not think that is wise, surely they are disgusted by the mere thought of me.”

“There’s no way they would be disgusted with you. I know it, because they pleaded with me to save you.”

Narrowing his eyes, he stalked off in the direction of the marketplace before you could get a word in. He accepted that he wasn’t human anymore. But the prejudice of his comrades? Grøh wasn’t ready to face that reality.

People always blamed him for being unfeeling and stoic when revenge was the only thing on his mind. However, being cast out from Aval with an uncertain purpose had worn him down, leaving him open to a certain despair. You found something worth saving in him and you didn’t deserve the cold shoulder but he had to get away.

 

After you relayed to them what happened, Dion and Natalie were overjoyed, shaking your arms in thanks. It was uncharacteristic of upstanding soldiers, but they were hoping for good news ever since you left for the Scandinavian Peninsula.

“I know you will cross paths with Grøh again. Please, pass this on to him.”

Natalie produced a letter from her desk, expression sad for a moment.

“He can never re-join Aval and it pains me to say so. But we wish him well. He was our friend, comrade and superior.”

“-in that order!” Dion interjected heartily.

Rolling her eye for a moment, Natalie extended her hand out to you.

“Word will be sent ahead that he is no longer a threat. Thank you for all your hard work and if you ever need help, do not hesitate to contact us.”

Her usual firm handshake was absent as her hand trembled in yours. If you saw a tear out of the corner of her uncovered eye, you didn’t mention it. Saying your goodbyes, you tucked the letter into your satchel.

It was better for everyone that you didn’t mention Grøh was travelling with you.

 

Instead of spending time looking for him like you expected, the ex-agent came to you.

“I apologise, it was unreasonable of me to leave you alone.”

You shook your head, recognising his need to process the sudden changes in his life. Deserting an organisation he dedicated his life to was still a bitter pill to swallow. Even more so, leaving people he cared about behind.

“It’s alright. I could come find you with your soul energy anyhow.”

“Just know I wouldn’t leave your side permanently, unless you were tired of my presence.”

Heat crawled up your neck at his words, wondering how he could be so bold. Then, you remembered he still had a habit of calling out his moves in battle. Fumbling with the letter you were given, you held it out to him.

“From Natalie and Dion! They insisted you read it.”

Grøh was silent for a moment, taking the letter from your hands and ruffling your hair.

“Thank you. Let’s get some rest at an inn, then we will continue our journey.”

You fought demons and stared down death more than once, but nothing could compare to the way he touched you so gently. Cursing yourself for acting like a maiden in love, you followed him down the streets of Athens. Touches you exchanged together on the road, were just a subject for another day.

 

* * *

 ` ~~Sir~~ Grøh, `` Dion and I want to let you know how much of an honour it was to serve Aval alongside you. No one is as dedicated as you and your reconnaissance skill and ethic for getting results confirms this. ` `We are aware of your superhuman status and thus are unable to reinstate your position. But know this, we wish you well in all future endeavors. No matter what, you will always be our friend and comrade, despite Aval’s conflicting views. `

`Thank you for everything, ` `Natalie + Dion.`

`P.S. Take time for yourself and live a little. You are now unbound by duty.`

* * *

 

Grøh didn’t notice he was clenching the paper until it started to crumple. Folding it neatly, he placed it in his pack. It was like you said, his friends saw him as the same person as before. Looking over to your sleeping form, he was glad to have you around. You saved him, treated him with respect and he wanted to be a better person because of it.

Blowing out the candle on the nightstand, he slid into the bed adjacent to yours. Memories of the kisses you shared before he surrendered to madness had resurfaced lately.  He found himself wanting to return to those days where he wasn’t constantly wrestling with his emotions.

You weren’t afraid of him, since you built a rapport of teamwork and traveled with him. But the ex-agent killed indiscriminately when he was possessed by madness. It went against his moral code and he couldn’t see past it for the moment.

Grøh held affection for you, he admitted it deep down. But before pursuing anything, he needed to make peace with himself. You deserved more than he was currently.

Shaking his head, he needed to stop torturing himself with such thoughts. It was far more productive focusing on the positivity you created instead of losing himself to despair. Maybe when this was all over, he could take a leap of faith.

It was not far now to the Astral Fissure and he needed to prepare himself for what might come. He wanted to be reliable in a fight, especially next to you. Getting some shut eye, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Sitting on a hill nearby a small village, you scouted out the Astral Fissure with Grøh. It was as reports said, larger than usual but lacking the usual amount of Malfested creatures. They hadn’t sensed you yet, so you had time to formulate a plan. But even stranger, the ex-agent’s scarred arm twitched under the gauntlet.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m sensing something familiar, a dark energy.”

You placed your hand on your chin, thinking for a moment.

“I think I can sense it too, is it something we should be worried about?”

Adjusting his eye-patch and fixing the straps on his uniform, he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I’m not sure. But proceed with caution. Let’s get as close as we can.”

Sliding down the hillside, the pair of you used the momentum to launch yourself onto the trees below. Seeing two Malfested creatures on the ground, you nodded to your teammate. Perfectly in sync, you jumped and took down one target as the ex-agent neatly cut down the other.

Quickly running behind a large boulder, you peered out to the side. Spotting a lone imposing figure standing near by the Astral Fissure you motioned for Grøh to take a look.

“That dark presence, could be that person.”

As soon as he followed your direction, Grøh’s entire body tensed, breath caught in his throat. Malfested energy seeped out of his limiter gauntlet, eyes turning blood red. The power he was radiating would attract enemies if he didn’t calm down.

 _“Curtis…”_ he whispered in disbelief.

 

Rage overtook his senses as he believed that he ended his best friend’s life with his own hand. To see him alive was almost too much to bear, relinquishing the tight rein he had on his power. Springing from your shared hiding spot, he dashed forward into the fray- instantly surrounded by Malfested creatures.

“Grøh!” you had no choice to follow suit, for his recklessness could be his undoing.

Cutting through a few enemies with your blade, you looked towards the Astral Fissure. On closer inspection, you recognised the man as a Malfested creature that evaded you a year ago. It seemed that he was unmoving, just standing looking at the sky.

Zasalamel’s words came to you, recognising the state he was in.

_“…you need not do anything. In a few years his power will wane until it disappears, killing him in the process.”_

It seemed that Curtis was nearing the end. You had to do something. In Grøh’s enraged state, it was possible for him to do something he may regret. The ex-agent was circling the battlefield like a predator, Malfested attempting to run in fear.

Throwing Aerondight, he warped to the stragglers, cutting them down as they howled in pain. Blood splattered against the grass and it was only a matter of time until he would turn his sights on something else. While Grøh was sufficiently distracting the Malfested (or the other way around) you held out your hand, desperately willing the Astral Fissure to close.  

You were relieved to see the sky seal up and the Astral Chaos disappearing. There was only one thing left. You put yourself in front of Curtis who was defenseless.

 

Like clockwork Grøh appeared before you, hair burning red with evil rolling off him in waves.

“It’s over! Calm down!”

The ex-agent hissed, getting so close that your noses were almost touching. At this distance he could easily strike you down but you stood your ground. You needed to prove that you trusted him and it would help his self-confidence if he could revert back to normal in his own.

You weren’t going to lie, though. It was intimidating staring him down.

“Please. Curtis needs help.”

Grøh blinked, his forehead resting against yours. His hair and eyes returned to normal as he steadied his breathing. The malevolent aura you felt from earlier dissipated.

“I...”

You shook your head as he started to speak. Sealing the Astral Fissure made you slightly weaker, so you were glad he came back to his senses in time.

"Save it."

The ex-agent was glad you were willing to take the lead. He was still reeling from the fact that he lost control. Hoisting his friend over his shoulder with ease, the pair of you made the trek back to Athens.

If it was any consolation, at least he retained his memory whilst going berserk. What was the point of a limiter gauntlet if things turned out like this? But he already knew the answer- it was only to hide his scars.

 

Sophitia wasn’t shocked in the slightest to see you again when you barged into her home.

“The Gods foretold your arrival. Please, let me see the one who needs my help.”

Grøh complied, setting Curtis down in a guest room she motioned to. You put your faith in this woman and he had to trust your judgement. Protesting wouldn’t do anything, after his behaviour at the Astral Fissure.

Sophitia’s partner Rothion had you settled at the main room of the house and you sighed as you fell into one of the worn chairs. There wasn’t much time to rest after you and Grøh traveled without sleep to get Curtis to safety.

The outlook was a little grim, but you recalled the fondness at which the ex-agent spoke about his friend.

_“I’m not good with people, I can admit that. I tend to be caught up in my work. But Curtis wouldn’t have that and would always make conversation. It was nice.”_

It was funny that the saviour of the world was tired a lot. Rubbing your eyes, you looked over to your companion who was pacing around the room.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine.”

There would be time to talk about what transpired, but for now you wanted to sleep.

 

Grøh kept watch while you slept, because he owed it to you. When things mattered the most, you kept a cool head and made Curtis’ life the top priority. You stood before him unarmed, trusting that he would be able to control his power.

He was already in your debt for saving him, but you kept being yourself. Never once you called him out on this debt and treated him the same as always. The ex-agent admired you even before, but your kindness made his feelings take root into something more serious.

_‘But what?’_

He would have to apologise for losing his cool eventually. Even during the chaos of the situation, you managed to close the Astral Fissure. It was fortunate you still had the ability, for it would prevent others from becoming Malfested.

Things were simpler being part of Aval. All he had to care about was getting the job done and eradicating Outsiders. Now, he wanted to better himself for you and stay by your side as an equal.

Shamefully, he admitted that he was not doing such a good job proving it to you. Yet you endured, reminding him of his humanity and making his presence wanted. Even now, you reassured him on the edge of exhaustion.

 

Crossing his arms he stopped pacing around the room, opting to lean against a wall. He knew little of Curtis’ condition, if he would even make it. But in the time you traveled with him, you explained the events of Azwel’s defeat and the things you saw on the road.

_“I think Curtis found himself at the Fissure, attracted by its energies because his own life force is draining. I know of someone who can purify the evil within. It might save him but we have to move fast.”_

Grøh moved to take a seat next to you, the fatigue of the past few days catching up to him. You shifted in your sleep, mumbling about something.

“Your friend Curtis is alright. Weak, but you brought him to me in time.”

It was Sophitia, regarding him from the doorway. Clearing his throat, Grøh found his voice.

“Thank you.”

The woman shook her head.

“I cannot turn a blind eye to those in need. It goes against the purpose I was given.”

Not wishing to question the circumstances, the ex-agent nodded. Sophitia extended her hospitality, letting the pair of you stay. Rothion didn’t have a problem with this, seemingly used to his partner welcoming others into their home.

 

Curtis regained consciousness three days later, disoriented but mentally sound. Grøh was by his best friend’s side in an instant, informing him of the events that took place. You went out to the market that day, giving the two some privacy.

“I... I don’t have a leg to stand on now that I’ve become an Outsider too, huh Grøh?”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“That bastard Azwel forced your hand. You need to stop letting it eat you inside.”

Grøh sighed, absentmindedly brushing dust off his pant leg. 

“What will you do now?”

The blond thought for a moment before replying.

“I could try go back to Aval, make them realise that we are still loyal to the cause.”

“Well...” Grøh had a worried expression on his face. Curtis saw through it immediately.

“Or perhaps,” he smiled slyly at his friend, “you’ve found someone to be loyal to and want to stay with them.”

The ex-agent huffed before replying.

“You know, I hate it when you’re right.”

The blond let out a laugh and Grøh was content, having his friend back. They were going separate ways in life, but at least Curtis was alive and back to his old self.

 

When you returned from the marketplace that day, you introduced yourself. Curtis nudged Grøh with his elbow and you wondered what that was all about. He was friendly, a stark contrast to the other Aval Agents you had met.

Sophitia enlisted the help of Grøh and Rothion with dinner in the evening, leaving the pair of you to talk. Curtis first talked about embarrassing things that happened during training then turned to more serious topics.

“Grøh told me what you did for him. What you did for the world. It was hard, accepting my best friend becoming an Outsider. But he used his power to save my life the first time.”

Nodding, you confirmed the same. If it wasn’t for Grøh unleashing his power down in the ruins all those months ago, you wouldn’t be standing here.

“He might not show it, but from what he’s told me, you mean a lot to him.”

You averted your eyes, not wanting to get your hopes up. Taking note of your slightly pink cheeks, Curtis smiled.

“I’m sure if you’re patient, good things will come.”

When Rothion signaled that dinner was ready, everyone sat at the table enjoying each other’s company. It was the most relaxed you’ve seen Grøh, his handsome face glowing in the soft candlelight.

 

Saying your goodbyes to Curtis, you thanked Sophitia and Rothion again for their hospitality. With the Astral Fissures closed and Curtis alive, you were worried that Grøh would leave your side. There were still unresolved feelings between the two of you that you wanted to discuss.

“What are your plans now?”

You dreaded the answer, steeling yourself for the inevitable loneliness that would follow.

“I want to see the rest of this peaceful world you helped bring. We can assist people along the way as mercenaries to procure funds for travel.”

Blinking in surprise, you let his words sink in. He spoke as if you were together, as a unit.

“I- that’s... that’s a good idea! I’d like to continue travelling with you.”

“Very well.” he said simply, completely oblivious to effect his words had on you.

Likewise, the ex-agent tried hard to keep a neutral face, for he was elated to be in your presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I've kept this gender-neutral but the smut part is written with a fem!conduit (because that's what I'm used to).   
>  I'm glad to say that I got this finished in time for our boi's b-day lmao. FINAL CHAPTER, START!

It had been a month and as it turned out, Grøh had been keeping in correspondence with Curtis via letters. It didn’t matter how far the pair of you traveled, a messenger bird would always find him. The ex-agent had been scowling a lot less lately and it could only be a good thing.

It was a nice day and you took a stroll through the town you were currently staying in. Grøh was out picking up his new limiter gauntlet after a power incident in his sleep. Walking past a job notice board, you took note of some tasks before it was time to meet up again.

**In need of spider silk and mushrooms!**

**Very angry bear found in nearby forest- need assistance!**

**Bandits stole a family heirloom, need help getting it back!**

**Three sheep missing, need a night guard on farm!**

Feeling for the coin purse in your pocket, you currently weren’t suffering for gold. Still, it would be nice to have some extra for personal items like clothing. Finally free from your responsibilities, you wanted to wear something nice for a change.

Speaking of which, you wondered how long Grøh was going to wear his Aval uniform for. It didn’t seem to suit warmer temperatures and his current standing with the organisation was awkward at best. Shrugging to yourself, you didn’t think you’ve even seen him out of uniform.

Checking a nearby sundial for the time of day, it was best for you to go to the meeting spot.

 

Punctual as ever, it was expected that Grøh was there waiting first. He was leaning against a wall in the shade, watching people go by when you arrived.

“Hey, hope you didn’t wait long.”

“Not at all.”

Looking over at him, your mouth went dry.

There he stood in a loose-fitted tunic, harness in place with simple town pants and leather boots. Gone was the Aval-standard half goggles and instead was replaced by a simple eye patch. It was the most casual you’ve seen him, despite the limiter gauntlet he still wore.

Your staring must’ve been a little too obvious, because he cleared his throat.

“Is something wrong?”

 _‘This is the first time I’ve seen you look like a civilian and I don’t know how to act.’_ your brain supplied.

“Nothing... just looked at the notice boards.”

“Are we running low on supplies?”

“Not at all!”

You hoped your voice seemed casual enough. All this time spent seeing Grøh as just a teammate recently and now he’s all cleaned up? It was enough to give a normal person whiplash.

 

Decidedly, he wasn’t really good at this. Grøh was a little stumped for conversation. It certainly didn’t help that Curtis had a lot of embarrassing things to say in the last letter he received.

`The way you talk about your traveling companion leads me to believe you’re in love with them. Being your best friend, it’s my duty to be nosy and interfere as much as possible. I can’t even remember the last time you courted someone!` 

He wasn’t sure about love, but he knew he wanted to be with you for as long as humanly possible. You were kind, reliable and patient. When he was lost to madness, you held out your hand.

_` For starters, why don’t you find something interesting to do with them next time you’re in a town? Change up your appearance a little- that will certainly grab their attention.` _

“Cheese.” he blurted out suddenly.

Your expression twisted into one of confusion.

“This town is famous for cheese. Should we investigate?” there had to be a better way of wording the suggestion but it was what it was.

You nodded slowly in response and he considered phase one (inviting you to a recreational activity) to be a success. He spent this morning inquiring the locals about the sights and acquiring clothing.

 

As Grøh led you through the bustling streets, you were a little concerned. Not concerned with your life- you trusted him enough. Deciding not to question it, you figured it was a nice change of pace.

Soon enough, you found yourself in front of the town’s famed cheese seller. The stall was lined with cheese wheels of varying size and colour. You weren’t really a cheese expert but you’ve never seen a collection quite like this.

Where did some of this cheese come from? Not the easiest thing to transport. It was all interesting enough, but why did Grøh take you here?

_‘Oh! Maybe he is fond of cheese and didn’t want to go alone!’_

With that in mind, you found a wedge that didn’t look too outlandish and bought it. Getting the stall owner to package it neatly, you handed it over to your companion.

“For you! Better eat it soon so it won’t go bad.”

His eye widened a little before accepting the gift.

“Thank you...?”

You gave him a smile, oblivious to his internal struggle.

 

This was unprecedented. He thought going to the cheese stall would bring up a myriad of conversation topics. Somehow, he ended up with a gift. Your thoughtfulness, just another thing he liked about you.

Originally he thought to find out your favourite type of cheese, so he could give it as a novelty gift. However, when he was busy overthinking, you had already acted. Assertive. Another good trait to have.

`Maybe, all you have to do is get them alone. You know, one on one time! Ample opportunity to bond.`

“While I was scouting the area, I found a place of interest. We should go there together.”

He hoped that wasn’t too vague of a request.

“Should we return to the inn to gather our weapons first?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Weaving through the crowd of eager cheese connoisseurs, the pair of you headed to the edge of town. From there, Grøh led you to a clearing near the surrounding forest.

 

Rays of sunlight filtered through the tree canopy you stood under. There was a small pond lined with mossy rocks. On closer inspection, fish could be seen darting in and out of the aquatic vegetation. It truly was picturesque.

Grøh was content in watching your expressions of awe. It filled him with a warmness he couldn’t explain. Admittedly, he was recommended this place by a passer-by who said it was a popular place for couples.

Before you had a chance to think about why it was so quiet, you heard screeching birds. A rumbling sound followed and that’s when you saw it- a large bear bounding through the shrubs. Realising neither of you had your weapons, you cried out.

“Bear! Run!”

Grøh was ready, getting in a stance that you recognised was for powering up. Was he going to break his new gauntlet and take the animal on... bare-handed?

“Now’s not the time for that, come on!”

Grabbing his hand, you broke out into a run through the clearing. Vaguely, you remembered the noticeboard you saw earlier.

**Very angry bear found in nearby forest- need assistance!**

Gasping, you cursed yourself for not keeping up with stamina training. Your companion took the lead, moving ahead and pulling you forward. Not daring to look back, you could hear the footfalls of the animal against the forest floor.

“Do you trust me?”

He was asking this now?

“Yes?! What are you-“

In one less than graceful motion, Grøh wrapped an arm around your waist and you felt weightless for a fleeting moment.

**“Steed of the Night!”**

The next thing you knew, you were situated on a large tree branch. The ex-agent was leaning heavily against the tree trunk, sweat beading his brow. He looked unkempt, hair was stuck to his face.

“That... was the first time... I’ve attempted warping... with a second person.”

He sounded absolutely winded and you couldn’t help yourself. Breaking out into a grin, you laughed at the absurdity of the situation. The mental image of him swooping in like a knight in shining armour yelling out his actions was too much for you to bear.

Grøh looked on in concern. Did something happen to your head while warping? This whole day had been a disaster and he was ready to go jump into a hole.

Wiping your eyes you leaned back on the branch, looking for signs of the bear. Hearing it in the distance, you turned to your companion.

“Let’s stay here for a while. Our angry friend might be back.”

He nodded, a silence passing between the two of you. The tree was quite high off the ground and you wondered how much concentration and planning it took to warp two people at this height. Peering over the trees, you could see meadows in the distance and the horizon.

“I’m sorry.” Grøh said suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I planned this day for us to enjoy and relax, but it didn’t go the way I wanted it to.”

Your heart beat a little faster, it was nice to know he was thinking of you. He huffed, crossing his arms as he sat down by your side.

“I was given recommendations by the townspeople on where to go if I wanted to court you but... you know how that turned out.”

“I’m happy.”

It was true. You had your concerns that things would always be unspoken between the both of you. Teammates didn’t just kiss on occasion and save each other from death. It was always going to be something else- and it felt natural.

“Your warp... Steed of the Night. How do you do it? It seems surreal.”

“It’s a technique that has been passed down in Aval for centuries. It seems surreal because it has origins in sorcery. That’s all I know.”

“I think you’re really cool, Grøh. Like a knight from old times.”

“Well, Aval have descendants from knighthood, sure...”

The pair of you continued like this, talking about everything and nothing. Shoulder to shoulder, you watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon. It gave the surrounding area a warm glow.

Choosing his words carefully, he turned to you.

“You’ve risked a lot for me and despite the fact that sometimes I lose control over my power, you’ve stayed. Through your actions, you’ve taught me there’s more to life than just carrying out a mission. There’s so much to see.”

“Of course. I want to be here.”

Sighing, Grøh felt a little nervous.

“What I’m trying to say is, I want us to be togeth-“

You didn’t give him a chance to continue his sentence, emotions running high. Pressing your lips together, his eyes widened in surprise. Not one to let a chance go by though, he cupped your chin and deepened the kiss.

`All in all, sometimes you just have to be yourself. If this person is as worth it as you say they are, just being with you is enough for them.`

 

After passing by “Cheesetown” as you called it, there was ample time to explore your relationship in the new world. For one, lodging was now cheaper since you only needed one bed to a room. The ex-agent felt calm by your side, finding sleep quicker by wrapping his arms around you and vice versa.

Grøh wasn’t much for affection under the eyes of strangers, but he didn’t protest when you wanted to show it. At first, he tensed when you held his gauntlet hand, worried you would be disgusted with him. You had to reassure him a few times, but you didn’t mind.

On the other hand, you were concerned that he had second thoughts because of his reserved nature. But those concerns went away when innkeepers and strangers alike called you a couple and he made no move to correct them. You were equals and mercenary work was shared in order to have some income.

Curtis still sent letters, eventually addressing some to you as well. According to him, Dion and Natalie were working to fill the hole Grøh’s disappearance had left. No-one else in the organisation knew of the ex-agent’s whereabouts and he wanted to keep it that way.

Holding out a map, the pair of you were wondering where to go next.

“We’ve been to forest towns, desert hideaways and sailing ports, what about the tropics? Or your home country?”

Tapping his chin for a moment, your partner thought about a travelling merchant he encountered on the road.

“I was told that there’s a town with natural hot springs at the base of the surrounding mountains.”

Peering at where he pointed on the map, you saw that it wasn’t too far from your current location. It would take two days by carriage, weather permitting.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all. Let’s check our inventory and make preparations.”

Coming to an agreement, the pair of you made plans on what route to take. Reviewing your supplies, you figured that they would last you the trip. Breaking a piece of bread, you threw half to Grøh who caught it deftly.

A lot of days were like this, just knowing what the other was thinking from spending a lot of time together. On the journey to your next destination, resting your head on Grøh’s shoulder instantly prompted him to wrap his arm around you.

 

Locals in town were kind, happy to see young people visiting. The innkeeper made mention of a cave that needed some sealing up and you took the job. A workout would be nice after sitting for so long and free lodgings were offered in return.

“Let’s make this quick!”

You were itching to check out the hot springs back at the inn.

Grøh held out his gauntlet arm and you vaulted off it, using your weapon to slice some loose rocks off the ceiling of the cave. You landed on your feet, the ex-agent looking on as the resulting rock fall sealed up the cave.

“You’re quite graceful.”

You shrugged, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He responded by gently brushing hair out of your face. There was a soft side to your companion and it was easy to see he cared for you, but...

Something was missing and you weren’t sure what it was. Sheathing your weapon, you started the walk back to town. The ex-agent matched your pace, always wanting to be near you.

You find out what you have been missing when Grøh slips into the hot spring completely naked. It seems like years being a soldier made him indifferent to lack of dress. However, you couldn’t be so nonchalant since you were attracted to him. You found yourself… _wanting_.

The extensive scarring on the left side of his body didn’t dampen his appeal in the slightest. Biting your lip, you dropped your towel, settling in the bath beside him. Steam rose from the pool, covering both your skin in a sheen of sweat.

Your heart pounded in your ears, this was the perfect atmosphere to get intimate. However, your relationship so far consisted mainly of chaste kisses and soft touches. It was unlike the kiss you shared on the inn balcony all those years ago.

_‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained.’_

“Nice night out here.” a weak start to break the ice, but it was better than nothing.

“You’re right. It’s good there was a private hot spring connected to our room.”

Okay... maybe you needed to be a bit more forward.

“Why haven’t you taken me to bed yet?”

Grøh pitched forward slightly, trying to contain his surprise. His face was red, but you weren’t sure if that was from the heat or your question. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms.

“I... Well-“

Might as well get everything out in the open. There’s nothing quite like confessing your insecurities to your significant other completely naked.

“What’s more... it seems to be only me that’s initiating the affection.”

His heart sank to his stomach, he had limited experience on serious relationships due to his duty in the past. Never was it his intention to make you unhappy and he was too complacent in believing things were alright. Grøh was on you in an instant, holding your arms gently.

“I’m unsure how to act around someone so dear to me.”

Rivulets of water ran down his chest. Despite the serious conversation you were having, you wanted nothing more than to be held against that muscular body.

“You’re my salvation, a summoner of Soul Calibur. How do I treat such a being? In my hesitation, I’ve made you second guess.”

Removing his hands, you shook your head and smiled. So that’s why he never initiated? Because you summoned a sword that Aval worshipped once upon a time?

“I’m still just a person with wants and needs.”

Sighing, he leaned against the edge of the spring and brushed his fingers against your neck.

“I lost control and hurt you in the desert a year ago, the bruises didn’t fade for a while.”

Feeling bold, you straddled his hips. He was clearly aroused, giving you the confidence to speak your next words.

“I trust you, Grøh. It doesn’t take just anyone to summon the spirit sword- _I can handle myself._ ”

You lowered your voice a little, hoping he would get the hint. In response, he leaned in, lips brushing against your ear.

“I hope you have enough conviction to see those words through.”

 

The ex-agent flipped your positions with ease and you felt your back touch the rocky edge of the spring with a splash. You gasped in surprise, feeling his lips trail every inch of your neck. Finding your collarbone, he nipped at the skin there, running it over with his tongue.  

Pulling on his hair, you tilted his head back. He growled low in his throat when your lips met in a searing kiss. Rough hands roamed up your sides as a tongue pressed against yours feverishly. When Grøh held Aerondight in battle, he was elegant and calculated. In his current state, he had no plan.

All he wanted was to get his hands on as much of your wet skin as possible.

Reaching down, you tentatively gripped the base of his cock. Still a little shy, you stroked him slowly. Pulling away for a moment he hissed, putting his hand on top of yours to guide the motion. The look in his eyes was something dangerous, but you didn’t care in the slightest.

Suddenly, you felt yourself being hoisted out of the spring and lying flat on the wooden deck. Cold air hit your skin and you shivered as he hovered over you. Water dripped from Grøh’s hair as he appreciated you beneath him.

Feelings of self-consciousness started to kick in and you moved to cover yourself, but the ex-agent had a different idea. Gently prying your arms apart, he cupped your breasts and leaned down. You cried out as he dragged his tongue across your nipples.

Every time he would apply more pressure, it made your toes curl in delight. Then, he would take them between his teeth, sending chills down your spine. You didn’t know you were making so much noise until you heard him speak.

“Quiet. We don’t want to wake anyone up, do we?”

Going back to a sitting position, he shoved his fingers in your mouth. You tried making a sound of protest but he responded by pinching your sensitive flesh with his other hand. As you squirmed under the rough treatment, he slid his hand between your legs.

You were soaked, the ache of arousal coiling deep within you. A long finger slid into you with ease, curling and hitting your sensitive spot. Lips moving on their own, you urged him to add another finger. Grøh’s eyes were half-lidded, focusing on your expressions as he worked you into a frenzy.

Moving your hips in tandem with his fingers to get more friction, you were _so close_. But before you were over the edge, the ex-agent removed both his hands from you entirely. He was breathing heavily, like he was trying to keep himself in check.

“Grøh?”

You desperately tried not to whine at the absence of contact.

“I’m finding it hard to stay in control.”

“I want this, remember? I can handle it.”

Reaching up to kiss the scar on his face, you hoped your feelings of trust were communicated. Grøh looked pained for a moment, but he nodded slowly and relented. Hooking your legs around his waist he thrust forward, filling you up in one movement.

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes at the sensation, but it was all you ever wanted. Years of unresolved feelings finally coming to this overwhelmed you with emotion. Grøh gave you comforting words, while waiting for you to adjust.

He started slow, thrusts making your legs tremble. Impatient, you reached up and bit down on his shoulder. The ex-agent seemed to get the hint, pushing your knees against your chest. It was then he moved with reckless abandon, chasing his pleasure and drawing all sorts of noises from your mouth.

Stars burst in your vision when he hit your sensitive spot. Involuntarily, you tightened around him, making him growl. Without warning you found yourself flipped and pressed face down onto the wooden deck. Grabbing a hold of your waist, you were forced to bend, completely at his mercy.

Slightly embarrassed at the position, you tried to move but his grip was like iron. Then, as soon as he buried himself within you again he pulled your arms back. Feeling delirious in pleasure, you let him do what he wanted.

As he had you on the deck, in the hot spring, against the wall and your shared room, not once did his eyes turn red.

 

Blinking awake you slowly stretched, feeling an ache all over. Moving your hand over the space next to you, Grøh was absent but your fingers felt a piece of parchment.

_Out getting some ointment for any pains you might have. It won’t do for you to be hindered if we were to find ourselves in battle._

Giggling, you wondered why he had to be so dramatic. But you knew that was his way of showing he cared. Pulling blankets over yourself you decided to nap in wait of your companion’s return.

It was clear to see the dynamic in the relationship changing after becoming intimate. When your companion returned, he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. Waking up from the contact, you shared some food he bought in the marketplace.

At some point, you seemed to have hit the side of the nightstand when Grøh was being a little rough. But he didn’t leave unscathed from the encounter either, losing his balance once and hitting his chin on the wall. Some of the morning was spent just applying ointment to both of your various bruises, laughing at the clumsiness.

Finding out from some locals the town specialty was flavoured ice, you both gave it a try. Grøh looked the most relaxed you had seen him in a while. People milled about in the streets, going about their daily lives without fear of being corrupted by malfestation. It was nice, knowing that this was the peaceful world your actions created.

As day turned to night, the pair of you sat on a bridge on the town outskirts. The skies were clear, radiant lights dancing along the stars. Grøh told you that similar sights could be seen in his home country, making you wonder if he wanted to make it the next destination.

“I think it’s time.”

Wrapping his arms around you, he rested his head on your shoulder.

“Thank you for everything.”

Returning to the inn that night, you thoroughly enjoyed the hot springs without any major distractions. If your companion’s hands roamed once or twice, you didn’t say anything.

 

When you made it to the next port, you saw some familiar faces.

“Hey! Good to see you again!”

Maxi was energetic as always, pulling you into a hug. His crew coincidentally stopped by, needing a supply run. When you told him your plans to head off to the Scandinavian Peninsula, he was elated.

“We’re going that way too! Why don’t you come sail with us?”

He slapped your back heartily, making you recoil from the force. Grøh returned from buying supplies at that moment, stepping between you and Maxi.

“Is this man bothering you?”

Shaking your head, you smiled.

“This is Maxi, I used to travel with him on my quest to find Astral Fissures.”

“Yo, who’s tall, dark and brooding?”

“I’m the significant other.”

You nearly fell over with Grøh’s admission. He never used to be this forward! You composed yourself by pinching your own cheek, telling him of your plans to sail with Maxi. Stepping back, he apologised for his assumptions and shook the pirate’s hand.

When it was finally time to set sail, you found the ex-agent standing at the bow of the ship, pensive. You had just finished making arrangements with Maxi and his crew, giving a few gold coins in order to stay. Standing quietly next to him for a moment, you took in the calm sea breeze.

Only a year ago you were saving the world and summoning legends, risking your life daily. Before that, you were running on borrowed time on the whims of a travelling hermit. But you wouldn’t trade your fate, for you would never have met Grøh.

“I’ll be forever by your side, for as long as you’ll have me.”

He spoke suddenly, startling you out of your thoughts.

“Where did this come from?”

Crossing his arms, he tried to look as nonchalant as possible, like he didn’t just confess something extremely personal.

“I was just reminiscing about the ordeals we’ve been through together. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

Leaning against him, you relished in the feel of his soft coat. The words you murmured to him next came easily.  

“For what it’s worth? I feel the same.”

Grøh smiled, finally content with his place in the world.

 

* * *

`As time marches on, history tells a tale about a scarred knight and his one and only love: his salvation, a being that brought about the golden age. No-one knows what became of them, only that they stayed together until the end of their days. Some say on the Scandinavian Peninsula, there's a lake where two spectres of light dance upon the water during a clear winter's night.  `

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! I had a lot of fun writing this- please tell me what you think! I'm about to go on a cruise ship for a week and a half so I'm glad I got this done beforehand.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
